The Valentine's Trail
by TheMysterySylveon
Summary: Serena tries to win Ash's heart on Valentine's day, but will it work? This story starts a week before Valentine's day, just to show her struggle a bit more. Each chapter will be one day, and the last chapter will be Valentine's day! Hope you enjoy!
1. Day 1

**Hello again.**

**This will be my second story, based around amourshipping.**

**If you are not a fan of Ash x Serena, I recommend not reading.**

**Anyway, on with the show…**

Serena's P.O.V

It was a week from Valentine's Day. We were in the city of love. We were alone. Yet he didn't care.

It is now the 7th of February, 2014. It was about 1:30pm. Me and Ash were eating at a local café. What did he care about? The food.

I had finally reunited with Ash! That's what I should focus on.

Ok, wait. Maybe I should explain the situation a bit.

So, my name is Serena. I am a new Pokémon trainer with my partner, Fenniken. The person I'm talking about, is Ash. He is also a Pokémon trainer, and a far more experienced one. His partner was Pikachu. See, me and Ash met 8 years ago, at a Pokémon camp. He helped me when I was in trouble, and from then on I have had a crush on him. When I turned 14 (last year) my neighbour asked me out, but I said no. I was sure I could find him again…

The best part was, I did!

There is one problem though, he didn't remember me…

Eventually he did, but I want him to feel the passion again. If you didn't guess, I am now 15, and he is 16. My plan is to make him feel the romance on Valentine's Day, in the city of romance. I am sure it will work. The reason I am starting my story here instead of there, is because, well. I think it will be nice for you to know what I have planned.

So, here's what I have…

"Serena?" Ash asked puzzled. "You haven't touched a single bit of your cake. If you're not going to eat it, you could at least give it to me!"

"Oh, what, sorry. I was daydreaming," Serena responded swiftly.

That was a close one. I'll just tell you as it happens.

**Later that day…**

Me and Ash were walking to the Pokémon centre, but all I could think about was getting everything ready…

'It's 7 days away. 7! I have so much time…' I kept telling myself, but for some reason I didn't believe it.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Serena?" Ash asked me, staring at me with those adorable amber eyes. "You've been acting weird all day!"

He really does care about me then? That's what it means right…

"Yeah, I'm fine. No reason to worry," I casually replied. "Now, let's hurry back to the centre so I can make some Poke puffs for Pikachu and Fenniken.

"Pi—ka-chuuuu!" Pikachu said in agreement.

We were still walking, as we had quite a long way to go, but I honestly didn't want it to end. Call me crazy, but this has been the first moment I've had alone with Ash. Even though Pikachu is still here. Clemont and Bonnie are always here, or just a random person we met. So when this ends, so does the first moment alone, and I want to make him feel a little spark at least.

The world clearly didn't agree with me.

Out of nowhere it started pouring down with fierce rain.

"Make a run for cover!" Ash yelled, while taking Pikachu of his shoulder and tucking him in his jacket.

After a minute or two of running we found shelter.

"We might have to stay here tonight," I said, a bit too happily.

Well come on, how couldn't I? The place we found cover was an abandoned café, probably for it's size. It was very _petite,_ as I like to say. There was some leftover items, like tablecloths, a few slightly damaged mugs and some stale cake.

And then, I looked at Ash. Bad mistake.

He was currently in a corner getting necessary things out of his bag, but he looked so cute with raindrops in his hair. It looked even glossier than usual, which was quite odd, and was a bit deformed from the rain. Then he turned around, and I was still staring. His deep amber eyes looking straight at me. I must have been slightly drooling, and I don't even know how long I was staring at him before he got really worried.

"Ok, I am almost 100% sure, you are ill!" Ash shouted. "Don't try and hide it from me, I know. You think I'm so dense, well how could you! You sit in the corner, and I'll give you a tablecloth to use as a blanket, and don't move!"

Oh, Ash. You really are dense. But you're so kind and sweet, it doesn't matter to me.

I did what he said, then brought out Fenniken.

"Hey, Fenniken. Looks like we're sleeping here tonight. Think you could warm it up a bit?" I quietly asked Fenniken.

Fenniken nodded, and used ember, but put a bit too much power on it and accidentally hit Pikachu. Immediately, Pikachu zapped us all with a thunderbolt. Guess we did feel a bit of a spark tonight.

**Night time.**

It is now around 11pm, and everyone had fallen asleep, except me.

I was still in the corner, with Fenniken on my lap. Ash had tried to take care of me, and wouldn't take 'I'm not sick' as an answer. Nether the less, he feel asleep on the table, and Pikachu had gone to join him.

It is probably time for me to go to bed too.

I looked to see that Ash, Pikachu and Fenniken were really asleep then whispered, softly, "Goodnight Ash. One day, you will realise my feelings."

Then I drifted off asleep, with dreams of me and Ash, and Fenniken and Pikachu in the moonlight, at Prism Tower. I was sure I smiled as I slept.

**Thank you all for reading chapter 1 of this 'amourshipping' and I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to give suggestions and tips.**

**Love From,**

**TheMysterySylveon**


	2. Day 2

**Long time no see!**

**Sorry this took so long… *awkwardly laughs* Been kinda busy…**

**Anyway on with the show.**

Serena's P.O.V

I woke up with Fenniken by my side, and Ash and Pikachu gone. I wonder where they went. I'll look for them in a bit, I have to do some more planning for valentine's day, as now it's 6 days away *sigh*.

After about 5 minutes of containing me talking to myself, trying to move Fenniken without waking her up (which kind of failed) and tiding up the place a bit just because I felt like it, I finally went outside. It was so beautiful considering how horrible it was last night. The rain drops just made everything sparkle.

I should probably leave a note just in case Ash comes back looking for me. Let's see.

(On Note)

_Ash,_

_Don't worry I left to do some errands, meet you at the Pokémon Centre later!_

_Serena xxxxx_

Knowing Ash he won't think anything of the 'xxxxx'. I was tempted to write 'Love Serena' but I think even Ash would know what that means.

Ok first stop… Let's see. I need to get the perfect dress. Ok perfect may be a bit of an exaggeration but it needs to look great.

**Later in the shopping district**

"Ah, here it is!" I exclaimed to myself. I went in, but instantly felt almost a million eyes on me. I guess high class customers are what you get, and I'm barely average. After a bit someone came up to me.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" She says then turns to look at the lady working in the shop. "Sorry, she's with me. Let's go over here…"

Ok, I'm slightly scared.

"well, no thanks? They would've kicked you out if I hadn't come." "Oh, I didn't realise" I replied, "I've never been here before. Thanks." "No prob, I'm Anabel btw" **(Yes I added Anabel in this. Hehehe. If you don't know who she is she is the frontier brain of the battle tower.) **"I'm Serena, nice to meet you!"

I looked at Anabel more closely, she seemed nice. She had lavender purple hair and eyes to match. Her hair was short and neat. She also wore purple trousers and a white and lilac shirt with gold lining. I think I like her.

"Are how sweet, you like me. I like you too!" She exclaimed. Wait was I talking outloud? "No you weren't talking out loud. I probably scared you didn't I? I have psychic abilities." "Oh, that makes sense… sort of." "Don't worry I'll stop. Just wanted to see your reaction." "Oh, ok. Actually as you're here could you help me with something? I'm trying to find a dress. A very beautiful one." I say, blushing like crazy. "Yeah sure, I'll help. I'm here for a similar reason but I might go for a skirt instead."

**1 hour later**

I had already said goodbye to Anabel and was going to the Pokémon Centre. She had helped me pick out this amazing crimson dress. It had a big bow on the top sleeve, and a ribbon-like belt. It stopped just before my knees and it had a purse to match that I could put Fenniken's Pokeball in.

I think I'll send Fenniken out so I have someone to talk to on the way to the Pokémon centre

"Come on out!"

"Fenn!"

So Fenniken and I talked all the way there. She was upset I went shopping without her approval of the dress, but it wasn't my fault. They didn't allow Pokémon!

After about 30 minutes we got there. I saw Clemont and Bonnie and waved but I needed to make some 'I'm sorry' Pokepuffs for Fenniken.

**9:00pm**

It's been a few hours. I've been making Pokepuffs for all the Pokémon, trying on my dress again and again (Fenniken liked it) but this whole time I hadn't seen Ash. Guess I should look for him.

It was pretty dark outside, luckily Fenniken is here with me. After a while we found Ash and Pikachu… Eating? Of course.

"Hey Ash, I've been looking for you!" I practically shouted. "Oh, hi Serena. Sorry, Pikachu and I were doing some training, then we saw an old friend. We talked for a while, then we came here to eat after they left." Ash explained.

"That sounds nice. Ash, can I ask you something?" He looked at me with a concerned expression. "Could you make sure on the 14th you have no plans. Please?" I begged. "Okay! But why?" "Ummmm, no reason." 'If there was anytime I wished you were even more dense it would be now' I thought to myself. "Ok, no worries!"

After that moment, we headed back to the Pokémon Centre. We just decided to go to bed. I especially wanted to because they is something super important I need to get tomorrow. Maybe Ash could help me with this one. He's already asleep. How does he do it?

I was lost in thought for a few more minutes then finally fell asleep.

Hope nothing bad happens the rest of the week…

**Hope you enjoyed! Tension will be rising soon.**

**Reviews appreciated and ideas will most likely be put in, even if it's not the chapter right after **

**Love From,**

**TheMysterySylveon**


End file.
